youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Go To Hell
Livewire, formally Zack Sullivan, teleported himself to an alley in Gotham City, the same alley he always teleported himself to when he went to go see his girlfriend and comrade of eight months, Rift. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. “A little early. She won't mind though...I hope...” he joked, as he knew the true extent of Loran's power. The two were getting ready for a date, there first one in about three weeks. He walked up the stairs to her apartment complex and knocked on her door. “It's me, Loran, are you ready yet?” he asked as he leaned back on the balcony railing of the complex. Rift was the super hero identity of Loran Constantine. She was stitting at her kitchen table drinking a glass of chocolate milk when she heard Livewire. Chugging the last of her milk, she ran out the door and straight into her boyfriend. "Does this tell you anything?" she asked playfully. Zack laughed as he hugged Loran, bringing her close to him. "Good. I'm glad to see you're all set." he said as something caught his attention. "What's that on your lip? It's brown." he said as he leaned close and looked. Loran rubbed her thumb across her lip. "Just some chocolate milk. So, where should we go today?" she asked, trying to think of a good place to go on a date. Zack got off the railing and grabbed Loran by the hand. "I got the perfect spot. Come." he said as the two went into the alley by her apartment. In an instant, Zack teleported to England, right on the edge of the Cliffs of Dover. "Well? What do you think?" he asked as he let go of Loran's hand, letting her take in the view while also respecting her space. Although not once had she stood upon the Cliffs before, at least not that she could remember, there was a familier feeling about just being there. The breeze coming from the water that stretched out for miles, the salty smell of the air, everything reminded her of a time long past, almost forgotten. "I couldn't ask for better, being here with you." Zack smiled at her. "Good. I'm glad you like it. I remembered you saying that you grew up in a town near here and since we haven't gone out together in three weeks." he reached over and grabbed her by her hand, both as a spur of the moment action and as a protective action, as he was worried that she may fall. "I thought this would be the best spot." Loran smiled as she felt Zack's hand close around her own. "You should know by now, just being with you makes it perfect. You didn't have to do anything this special, but I'm glad you did." she said, impressed that Zack remembered what she had said months before. Zack smiled as he watched Loran on the edge of the cliffs. "You're too nice." he joked as he realized that he had forgotten something important. "I forgot something important. Hang on." he said as he teleported away from Loran. A few seconds later, he teleported back to the cliffs with a picket basket. "Surprise." he said simply as he held the basket out to her. Loran set the basket on the ground and gave Zack a hug. "You're the nice one. You set up today in a way I can only describe as perfect. I'm thankful I have you, and I hope we stay this way forever." Zack gripped Loran in his arms, returning her hug. "I hope so too." he said as he kissed her on top of her head. He bent down and laid down a blanket that he got from inside the basket. "Take a seat." he said as he kneeled on the blanket to keep it from blowing away. He reached into the basket and pulled out several different foods, all of which he knew where Loran's favorites. "what do you think?" he asked her as he finished setting up the spread. Loran sat down across from Zack and smiled. "You made all sorts of food, took me halfway around the world and you help me with homework, and all I've done to say thank you is I got you a job. I thought relationships were supposed to be fair." she said. Truth be told, it was that one trait of his that annoyed her and made her happy at the same time, a paradox of sorts. Zack smiled as he looked out at the looking cliffs and the ocean below. "Well I did promise you that I would take care of you, didn't I?" he said as he handed her a glass of dark colored liquid. "Grape juice. Want some?" Loran smiled and accepted the glass and took a Deviled Egg from one of the containers. Although it was something she never would admit out loud, Zack's turned out better than her own. "All I want is for you to be there for me, either as a friend to laugh with, or a comfort to share the hard parts with." Zack took a sip of his own grape juice as he smiled back at Loran. "Well that is an easy request." he said as he chuckled aloud at her comment. "I want to be there for you too. You're a good person Loran, no matter what people have said before." he said as he places his hand on her shoulder. His grip was strong and confident yet it eminated a kindness, a protective feeling that he hoped would lighten the mood. "After all, you did the impossible. You cheered me up." he said with a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. Loran laughed. "Cheering you up is impossible? Then I must be a miracle worker, cause I've yet to see you down while you're with me." Every moment she spent with Zack reminded her that he was there for her, that she'd never be alone again. Zack's smile turned to a grin and then to a frown. "Well that's because you help me forget..." he paused, taking a deep breathe to calm himself. "...my mother." Zack smiled, trying to shake the sadness that had overcome him, but he was unsure if it could really work around Loran. Loran looked at the ground. "Zack, you shouldn't forget her. All I want to do is make it easier for you to live without her. The past is the way we move to a future. As much as it hurts, we shouldn't forget the people we lost to time, but remember them." Zack took a deep breathe before changing the subject. "Would you like something else to eat?" he asked with a smile on his face once more. "You look awfully hungry today." he chuckled as he poked her abdomen with his forefinger, this being one of her more ticklish areas. Loran giggled at the contact. "You know me too well. Obviously, it's one of the millions of reasons I love you. I could fill book upon book of reasons if you asked. But, let's not get sappy right now. Time to eat." she said, happy to be with someone who cared like Zack did. A moment passed before she picked up a slice of pizza and began eating. Zack chuckled at her response to his teasing and followed her in suit, picking up his own slice of pizza. He began to eat it as he starred at Loran, thinking of how lucky of a man he was to have such a beautiful girl who cared about him. To have someone that he could share his real life with and someone that he could trust completely. Loran felt her face flush as Zack stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Although it was kind of strange, she didn't mind the attention either way. She wondered what was going on in his mind, why he was staring at her, but didn't want to ask. Zack laughed as he moved closer to Loran; not right up on her, but close enough to touch. "No you don't." he said with a smile as he looked out over the cliffs at the setting sun. "Not at all." When the two where finished, they packed up their stuff and headed back to Loran's apartment, teleporting to the location via Zack. "I don't really have anything else planned, Loran. Do you want to do something else?" he asked as he looked down at Loran. "I want to spend time with you. Today is our day, nobody else has to be involved. Even if we just walk around aimlessly, I don't care. I waited for today to come, because I knew I'd be with the only guy I love with my whole heart. Now that it's here, I don't want to let it end." Loran said. "Today's already perfect though. It was the moment I ran into you." Zack grabbed Loran's hands as he pulled her close to him. "This is the first time that I have heard you say that you love me." he smiled as he looked down at Loran. "And I love you too." he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead. "There's a first time for everything, right? Although, to be fair, it is only the first time I ever said it out loud." Loran said. "I just wanted to wait until the time was right." "Well still, that is pretty major. Are you sure?" Zack asked, the air around him serious even though the answer itself was somewhat trivial and the answer was well known to him. "I thought about it alot over the past few weeks, and I realized I do love you. I would do anything for you, all you ever need to do is say so." Loran said, deadly serious. "I'm very sure that you're the perfect guy for me."